


The world of endless wonder.

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: DharkAtom, F/M, Rewrite, TimeShip, new warehouse 13 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Ray Palmer and Nora Dhark are two secret service agents protecting the President. Until Miss Ava Fredrick appears offering them an invitation to a world of endless wonder.





	The world of endless wonder.

Ray palmer opened up the door to his apartment with a sigh. He pushed the button on his answering machine as his boss echoed “Palmer we talked everyone including the guard you said was out cold no one saw a brit in a duster wearing purple gloves and googles from the 1940’s. you are on leave pending a full evaluation of your mental state.”  
Ray muttered opening up his fridge as the next message plays “turn around.” A female voice stated from the answering machine.  
Ray almost dropped his glass of milk as he whipped around to see a blond woman in a suit standing in his living room she calmly said “hello mister palmer”   
Ray asked “who are you?”  
The woman answered “my name is Fredrick and I’m here on a matter of national security.”  
Ray asked “nationals security?... who exactly do you work for?”  
Fredrick simply stated “the same person as you, the United States government.”  
Ray asked “why are you here …” before a man wearing glasses handed him a file   
Fredrick smiled “to give you an invitation to a world of endless wonder”  
Fredrick explained “these are your new orders as you can see fully authorized and ready to go…you work for me now, you will be at these coordinates by noon tomorrow Mister Palmer.”  
Ray said “wait…”  
Fredrick was already half way out the door saying “pack light Mister Palmer we will ship your other possessions to you”  
15 miles outside of Univille South Dakota, 11:47 pm the next day:  
Ray drove down the highway as his GPS instructed him “in 100 meters turn right”  
Ray kept driving expecting a building only for the GPS to say “you have missed your exit U –turn when possible.”  
Ray turned around opening up a small gate before pulling out into the Bad Lands about a minute later he saw a massive metal building built into the mountain.  
Ray knocked on the metal door saying “its Palmer…I’m here” he was met with silence.  
A second later a football blasted past him barley missing him and glancing off the door. He looked around for another before seeing another car pull up Nora Dhark behind the wheel.  
Nora got out and asked “what are you doing here?”  
Ray answered “some woman showed at my apartment last night and ordered me here she said it was a matter of national security” they finished at the same time.  
The metal door creaked open loudly and the two agents whipped around to see no one in the door way.  
Then there was a sound like a Giger counter as a man in an old straw hat holding large metal detector like object scanned them before taking off his half mask and speaking in a British accent “terribly sorry I’m late had to restart the fish”  
Ray pulled his gun saying “don’t move!”  
Nora asked “you know this guy?”  
Ray nodded “yea it’s the guy from last night”  
The man nodded “yes thank you very much for your help retrieving the blood stone.” He smiled “my name is Michael Hunter my friends call me Rip now follow me”  
Neither of the agents moved as Rip said “come on it’s perfectly alright come with me”  
Nora asked “how exactly do you work for?”  
Rip answered “same people as you”  
Nora said “the secret service?”  
Rip sighed “yes…well no, I’m with the NSA but we all work for Miss’s Fredric now.”  
The two agents stared and Rip hurried them towards the door “come on I made cookies.”  
Ray said “oh” and walked towards the entrance while Nora rolled her eyes and followed.  
Rip said “be careful, just wait for me at the bottom of the stairs” he turned around throwing the Football as it sailed into the air before entering the building.  
The two agents entered into a small tunnel with a metal door at the end and boombs in tubes on both sides of the tunnel.  
Rip shoved past them saying “don’t touch the bombs…now hold this” he said shoving the metal detector looking thing into Nora’s hand. He leaned forward using a retinal scanner before the metal door clicked open.  
Rip pushed open the door and pushed the two agents in. the office was full of lose papers and various odd items from various time periods; the entire place was best described as rustic.  
Rip put his odd pole thing next to the door before walking onto a balcony saying “alright come come.”  
As the agents approached he stepped out of the way saying “Mister Palmer, Miss Dhark welcome to warehouse 13.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of my smells like apples Fic turning it into a full on AU. and always Feedback is welcome.


End file.
